Joey and the Morning After
by See Jane Write
Summary: Joey wakes up the next morning after sleeping with Alex. Picks up where the finale left off. Chapter Two up.
1. Chapter 1

Joey and the Morning After

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.

Pairing: Joey/Alex

The sun shone brightly into Joey's bedroom. The covers on his bed were appropriately disheveled after a night of fun with a woman. Joey smiled as he rolled over and put an arm around the woman's shoulders. "Good morning," he said happily.

"Morning," the woman replied.

Joey gasped. The woman in his bed was not Sara. He stopped, remembering that Sara had left him. She left town. The voice did sound familiar though. It was not Gina, luckily, but he did recognize it. "Alex?" he questioned.

"Joey?" she questioned back as she sat up. Alex rubbed her eyes gently as she tried to take in what was going on around her. Her husband had cheated on her. The two of them were officially over. She owed nothing to him.

"Alex, what did we do last night?" Joey asked. He could tell that he was not wearing any clothes. Although he could not see Alex as she was under the sheets, he had a strong feeling she was not wearing any either.

Alex wiggled further under the sheets, confirming Joey's suspicion that she was naked under there. "Well, first you kissed me, then we began pulling each other's--"

"Alex, I know what we did," Joey snapped. "Why? Why did it happen?"

Alex sighed heavily as she dropped her blond head against Joey's pillow. "I don't know. We were both sad about our doomed relationships." She sat back up and looked at Joey while managing to keep the covers held over her body. "Did you ever think it was more than that?"

"More than that?" Joey questioned back. "Were you there? It was phenomenal. You're not so shabby when it comes to being in bed," he complimented her.

Alex blushed slightly. "Thank you, but that's not what I meant."

"That's not what I thought you'd say," Joey admitted. "You were suppose to say: 'Only because I was with the best, Joey'."

Alex rolled her eyes and slapped Joey's uncovered chest. "Come on, I'm being serious." She sighed heavily once again. "Did you ever think that our activities last night happened only because we were depressed or was it something else?"

"Something else?" Joey asked. "I'm not sure I buy it. I mean, I like you. I've always liked you."

"Really?" Alex asked with a smile present on her face.

"Yea, you're sweet and funny. You can survive Gina, so family's not an issue," Joey explained. "Plus you're really hot."

Alex smiled again. "Thanks, Joey. I needed that." She sighed as she reached down to the ground for her shirt. "I like you, too," she added.

"So can I interest you in staying for breakfast?" Joey asked as he grabbed his bathrobe.

"Sure," Alex agreed. "I'd like that."

((A/N: I will be continuing this, but I'm not sure on when. Until then, just let me know what you think. Smiles.))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything related to this.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but here it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep 'em coming. Hehe.

"Ok, we have to be very careful," Joey instructed Alex as he walked over to his closet. He pulled out one of his shirts and handed it to her. "Michael and Gina could be awake and in the kitchen. Unlikely, but it's a possibility."

Alex nodded as she eyed the shirt suspiciously. "And this is for…"

"Covering yourself," Joey said. "I thought you were supposed to be smart," he added. His bathrobe was already on. He turned away to give Alex some privacy. Even though he had already seen everything there is about Alex, he still respected her.

"Ready," Alex said as she pulled on some shorts. She frowned slightly as she realized that the shorts in question fit her perfectly. "Joey, whose shorts are these?"

Joey shrugged. "Plenty of girls have left things at Joey's place," he told Alex honestly. "Now, we have to make our move. It has to be slick, and I think we should use code names. Ooh, I could wear a wire."

"To get breakfast?" Alex questioned. "It seems a bit unnecessary."

Joey frowned. "Fine, but I still want code names." His face lit up with excitement. "Ooh, I could be Big Dog! Big Hot Dog!"

"Why?" Alex asked curiously.

Joey shrugged. "Why not?" He studied Alex up and down. "What about you? Did you have a secret nickname I don't know about?" He shrugged again. "Crazy Spying Lady," he announced.

"Ugh," Alex protested. "Why don't I get to pick my own name?"

"'Cause the naming thing was my idea. Now let's go eat 'cause I'm starving. One at a time, Crazy Spying Lady," Joey explained as he slowly opened the door. The sound of arguing was instantly heard.

"Nephew and sister are awake," Joey noted in his attempt at a spy voice. "Arguing, too, but I do not know what the fight is about." He placed his hand on the wall so that Alex could not pass him. "No, it's too dangerous. I must go alone. I'll signal for you."

"How will I know?" Alex asked.

"You'll know," Joey told her as he ventured down the stairs. "They always know," he muttered as he walked into the living room. As predicted, his older sister and her son were in there fighting.

"It is not!" Michael protested.

"Is too," Gina argued back.

"Is not," Michael told her as he crossed his hands across his chest.

"Oh, it so is too," Gina rebutted. She frowned and turned to Joey for the swing vote. "Joey, do you think that the real reason why hippos live underground is because somebody shattered all their confidence?"

Joey eyed the two of them awkwardly. "That's what you've been fighting about this whole time? Hippos? Who cares about hippos? Beat it. I've got company," he said.

"What company?" Gina asked. "The only person who has been in this apartment yesterday besides us is Blondie."

"Her name is Alex," Joey said. "And I happen to like her very much, so be nice."

Gina chuckled. "Chandler is going to be so crushed when he hears this."

"Chandler and I have never been and will never be a gay couple!" Joey exclaimed as he walked over to the kitchen. "I am perfectly straight, and I have the partner to prove it!" he added.

Nothing.

"I have a partner to prove it," Joey yelled as he walked closer to the steps.

"Oh, is that my cue?" Alex called down from the top of the stairs.

Joey nodded as Alex walked down the stairs. "Michael, Gina," Joey announced. "Be prepared to see this woman around a lot."

"Don't we already see her a lot?" Michael asked.

"We're not going to be seeing a lot more of her, are we?" Gina asked. "There are certain parts of Alex that only you should see."

Joey rolled his eyes at both their points. "Look, I'm going to be dating her, ok?"


End file.
